I Must Confess
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: FF ini khusus saya persembahkan untuk memperingati Jongki Week, dan FF ini masih sekuel dari FF Going Crazy, main pair JongKi, ini summary bukan sih?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Going Crazy (I Must Confess)**

**Author: Kim Chi Hee**

**Main Cast: JongKi Couple**

**Other cast: HanChul couple**

**Length: 2 Sendok Makan #DUARR**

Gyahahahahha~ saya buat FF lagi, sebenarnnya part pertama ini sebagai hadiah ultahnya mamih Hongki tanggal 2 Maret lalu, tapi entah kenapa baru publishnya sekarang =_= (maafkan aku mamih)

Okeh FF ini juga adalah sekuel dari FF Going Crazy (Find Me Hankyung!) FF spesial ultahnya koko Hankyung kemaren. Gyahahahhahah~ dan untuk part 2nya akan publish bertepatan saat papih Jonghun ultah tanggal 7 nanti.

Oke this is it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jonghun! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita keburu terlambat ke rumah sakit! Hari ini Heechul hyung mau pulang dari rumah sakit. Ayo cepat kita bantu dia." Teriak Hongki membabi buta sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu tak bersalah di depannya.<p>

"Jonghunnie~~~" Teriak Hongki panjang bagai melodi yang memekakan telinga dan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru apartemen yang ditinggali olehnya dan juga Jonghun.

"Jonghun!" Teriak Hongki sebal sambil tangannya terangkat –berniat menggedor pintu kamar Jonghun sekali lagi. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh permukaan pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka dan munculah sosok Jonghun di depannya. Jonghun dengan sigap menahan serangan tangan Hongki yang tujuan awalnya untuk menggedor pintu yang nanti salah-salah akan mengenai wajahnya.

Mata Hongki terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depannya dan juga terlebih lagi tangannya yang hampir mendarat di wajah mulus milik laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum hangat di depannya. "Eh, Jonghunnie~" Seru Hongki malu.

"Kau semangat sekali. Aku sudah siap. Kau tidak kasihan dengan pintu ini dari tadi kau pukul-pukul." Seru Jonghun sambil mengelus-elus pintu di sampingnya menggunakan tangannya yang lain, sebab salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Hongki.

"Iya aku tahu." Seru Hongki sambil mengerutkan bibirnya. "Pasti kau akan bilang pintu ini kan sebenarnya punya nyawa yang akan memarahiku karena aku berlaku kasar kepadanya. Aku sudah besar Jonghunnie! Aku tidak percaya cerita murahanmu itu."

Jonghun tertawa lebar. "Iya aku tahu." Ia lalu mencubit pipi Hongki gemas.

"Ayo kita jenguk Heechul hyung, kita kan belum menjenguknya. Lagi pula katanya Heechul hyung hari ini ia akan pulang bersama dengan bayinya. Ahhh~ aku mau lihat, pasti bayinya cantik seperti Heechul hyung." Hongki menyatukan jari-jarinya sambil tersenyum sumringah ditambah mata besarnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Pasti bayinya tampan, Hankyung hyung kan tampan." Potong Jonghun.

Hongki mendengus sebal. "Bayinya laki-laki, dan sudah pasti cantik seperti ibunya."

"Laki-laki kan bayinya? Sudah pasti tampan seperti ayahnya." Balas Jonghun.

Hongki mendengus sebal sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak suka kalau Jonghun sedang membalik kata-katanya atau saat ketika Jonghun tidak memiliki satu pemikiran dengannya. Memang Jonghun dan Hongki hanyalah teman satu apartemen karena keduanya bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Tapi entah mengapa Hongki ingin semua kata-katanya di dengarkan oleh Jonghun.

Jonghun yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Hongki lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Iya-iya, bayi itu pasti cantik. Sangat cantik seperti Heechul hyung." Seru Jonghun berusaha merubah raut wajah Hongki yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

Benar saja, tiba-tiba raut wajah Hongki kembali berubah sumringah. "Ayo, ayo cepat. Pasti Heechul hyung sudah menunggu." Hongki dengan semangat menarik tangan Jonghun untuk mengajaknya berlari keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga.

Setelah sampai di lantai satu. Hongki melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Jonghun. Ia kembali berlari ke atas –menuju kamarnya. Pandangan heran Jonghun mengikuti kemana perginya Hongki. sesaat kemudian Hongki keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali berlari menuruni tanggan.

Hongki tersenyum polos. "Aku sampai lupa membawa ini." Hongki menunjukan sebuah kotak bersampul kertas kado lucu dengan pita biru di atasnya.

"Isinya apa?" Tanya Jonghun penasaran serta berusaha untuk meraih kotak yang ada di tangan Hongki tersebut.

Melihat hal itu dengan cepat Hongki menjauhkan kembali kota yang berada di tangannya hingga tangan Jonghun pun menjadi tak bisa mencapainya. "Ini rahasia Jonghunnie~" Seru Hongki manja.

"Baiklah! Ini waktunya kita ke rumah sakit. Kita harus membantu kepulangan Heechul hyung dan bayinya. Ahhh~ aku tak sabar melihatnya." Seru Hongki histeris.

"***"

Hongki menarik Jonghun untuk ikut berlari bersamanya. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam lorong rumah sakit. Sepertinya saat mereka mengecek di resepsionis Heechul belum pulang dari rumah sakit.

Namun belum jauh mereka berlari, mereka berdua sudah ditegur oleh petugas rumah sakit yang kebetulan melihat mereka. Petugas rumah sakit itu memarahi mereka berdua habis-habisan dan menganggap mereka berdua adalah anak remaja yang tengah bermain di areal rumah sakit.

"Kami bukan anak-anak paman, kami sudah berumur dua puluhan." Sanggah Hongki saat petugas rumah sakit itu malah menebak kalau Hongki adalah anak perempuan. "Dan aku laki-laki paman!"

Jonghun yang melihat Hongki beserta petugas rumah sakit itu hampir adu mulut langsung melerai mereka dan meminta maaf pada petugas rumah sakit itu dan langsung menyeret Hongki ke arah kamar tempat Heechul dirawat.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang jangan berlari." Seru Jonghun sambil terus menarik Hongki. Hongki tidak menjawab. Ia malah terus-terusan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Langkah mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan kamar rawat Heechul. Awalnya Jonghun yang ingin membuka pintu itu. Namun saat melihat mereka sudah sampai, Hongki buru-buru menyerobotnya. Hongki membuka pintu itu dengan kekuatan penuh, untung saja kenop pintu itu tidak terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Hai Heechul hyung~" Sapa Hongki sumringah. Senyumnya makin melebar sampai-sampai pipinya terangkat tinggi saat mata indah Hongki menangkap sebuah buntelan yang berada di dalam sebuah box bayi.

Tanpa aba-aba Hongki langsung menghambur ke arah box bayi itu. "Aihhh~ dia lucu sekali…." Seru Hongki histeris setelah melihat wajah merah bayi mungil yang tengah dibungkus dengan kain berwarna merah muda.

Hongki menatap bayi mungil itu dengan senyum saat bayi yang tengah terlelap itu bergerak-gerak gelisah akibat ulah Hongki yang sedang menggelitiki ujung hidung bayi itu. hongki menundukan badannya –berniat untuk mencium bayi mungil itu. Tercium wangi lavender menguar dari permukaan kulit bayi itu.

"Wangi sekali~" Seru Hongki semangat.

Tangannya terjulur –berniat membawa bayi itu ke dalam dekapannya. Namun, sebelum Hongki menjalankan aksinya, Heechul –ibu si bayi yang tengah terduduk di ranjang memanggilnya.

"Hongki! jangan kau angkat bayiku!" Seru Heechul dingin.

Hongki yang tahu terdapat keposesifan yang mendalam dalam suara Heechul menghentikan aksinya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Heechul. "Hai~" Sapa Hongki sambil tersenyum manis dan tanpa dosa.

"Heechul hyung, dimana Hankyung hyung?" Tanya Jonghun sambil sesekali menggigit apel yang tadi baru saja diambilnya dari atas nakas di sebelah ranjang Heechul.

"Dia sedang mengurus administrasi. Aku sudah tidak betah disini. Bau" Jawab Heechul.

"Ah~ hyung, boleh yah aku menggendong bayimu." Rajuk Hongki dengan tangan yang sudah sangat gatal luar biasa menahan hasrat untuk segera menggendong dan menciumi bayi Heechul ditambah dengan pandangan memelas yang terpancar dari mata besar dan indahnya yang selalu sukses membuat Jonghun ingin mencium mata Hongki.

Heechul benar-benar ingin melemparkan keranjang buah yang berada di sebelahnya melihat tatapan memelas milik Hongki yang dimatanya terlihat sangat menjijikan, sungguh berbeda dengan Jonghun, Jonghun malah terlihat ingin sekali mencium Hongki saking gemasnya dia. "Ya… ya sudah, tapi kau harus hati-hati, aku saja dilarang oleh Hankyung untuk mengangkatnya." Seru Heechul.

"Benarkah?" Hongki menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku dan mulai mencoba mengangkat bayi mungil itu. Bayi mungil itu sedikit bergerak menerima sentuhan Hongki saat Hongki mencoba mengangkatnya. Setelah berhasil mengangkat, Hongki mendekap bayi mungil itu penuh sayang dan perasaan.

Hongki berkali-kali tersenyum melihat bayi cantik Heechul. Matanya terus saja memandangi wajah bayi laki-laki dalam dekapannya. Mata bayi laki-laki itu terbuka lebar, tapi tidak menangis. Hongki suka sekali dengan bayi yang jarang menangis. Mata bayi itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut dan sekali menguap.

Matanya yang indah, ditambah hidung mancung sempurna dan bibir tipis yang memerah, pipi putih, gembil dan memerah. Benar-benar bayi yang sangat cantik. Perpaduan sempurna antara Heechul yang cantik dan juga Hankyung yang tampan, pikir Hongki.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Hongki menciumi wajah bayi itu, menghirp wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuh bayi mungil itu. "Ahhh~ wangi sekali, cantik sekali~" Seru Hongki histeris.

Hongki membawa bayi itu ke arah ranjang Heechul dan ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sana –disamping Heechul. "Hyung, bayimu sungguh sempurna."

Heechul memandang Hongki sebentar lalu setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi mungil yang berada di dalam dekapan Hongki. Senyum bahagia terkembang di bibirnya. "Ayah dan ibunya saja sempurna, apalagi anaknya."

Mendengar ucapan Heechul Hongki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. "Ahhh~ aku jadi ingin punya bayi." Seru Hongki jujur.

Jonghun yang sedang minum sekaleng jus tersedak dan langsung menyemburkan kembali minuman yang tadi hampir menyentuh tenggorokannya. "Uhuk.. uhuk…" Jonghun benar-benar kaget mendengar pernyataan dari bibir Hongki.

"Kau ingin punya? Mintalah pada Jonghun, Hongki." Seru Hankyung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Heechul dirawat. Tenyata Hankyung cukup mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Lagi-lagi Jonghun tersedak mendengar kalimat dari Hankyung barusan.

Ketiga orang dewasa di sana dengan serempak menoleh ka arah pintu. "Hankyungie~ kau sudah membereskan administrasinya?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat wajah laki-laki yang paling dicintainya di ambang pintu.

Hnakyung berjalan mendekati Hongki, setelah sampai Hankyung menunduk –berniat mencium bayinya. "Kita akan pulang baby…" Bisik Hankyung. Setelahnya Hankyung menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Heechul. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Heechul, mempertipis jarak antara mereka. Dekat dan semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Hankyung melumat pelan dan penuh kasih sayang bibir merah Heechul.

Hongki dan juga Jonghun terperangah melihat kejadian langsung di depan mereka. Melihat hal itu Heechul buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Disini ada anak dibawah umur ya?" Seru Hankyung –bermaksud untuk meledek Hongki.

Hongki memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku bukan anak dibawah umur lagi, salahkan wajahku yang terlalu imut dan manis hingga aku sering disebut anak perempuan."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong umur? Sekarang tanggal berapa Hankyungie?" Tanya Heechul. Mata Hankyung melayap mencari kalender yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tanggal dua, kenapa?" Jawab Hankyung.

"Sekarang kan ulang tahunnya bocah itu!" Seru Heechul histeris.

"Kau baru sadar hyung? Lagi pula aku kan punya dua ulang tahun. Aku sudah kenyang dengan ucapan ulang tahun, di ulang tahun lunarku." Seru Hongki dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih mencubiti pipi bayi mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Jonghun, kau mau membantuku mengangkat tas-tas itu?" Tanya Hankyung sambil menunjuk dua tas besar yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. kepala Jonghun bergerak mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hankyung.

"Boleh saja, kami khusus datang kesini untuk membantu kepulanga kalian." Jawab Jonghun.

"Dan kau." Tunjuk Heechul pada Hongki. "Bantu aku untuk naik kursi roda." Titah Heechul pada Hongki.

"Gak mau, hyung naik aja sendiri." Seru Hongki yang masih betah bermain dengan bayi Heechul di dalam gendongannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak akan kuizinkan untuk menyentuh bayiku selamanya." Ancam Heechul sadis.

Hongki terkesiap mendengar ucapan sadis Heechul. Dengan perlahan Hongki menaruh kembali bayi Heechul ke dalam box bayi lalu setelahnya berjalan menuju sebuah kursi roda yang tadi dibawa oleh Hankyung sebelumnya.

"Oke, kursi roda sudah siap." Hongki mendorong kursi roda ke samping ranjang Heechul, setelahnya ia membantu Heechul untuk turun dari ranjang lalu mendudukannya di atas kursi roda tersebut. "Hyung, apakah luka operasinya masih sakit?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak, aku malas saja berjalan. Lagi pula aku sudah hampir tiga minggu di rumah sakit. Aku jadi ketagihan naik kursi roda." Jawab Heechul.

"Aneh." Satu kata dari Hongki sukses membuat kepala Hongki terkena pukulan sebuah nampan besi dari Heechul.

"Aduh~" Seru Hongki sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, mungkin dalam dua hari ke depan kepala Hongki akan benjol.

Hongki mendorong kursi roda yang membawa Heechul ke arah box bayi tempat bayi Heechul tertidur. Dengan sayang Hongki mengangkat bayi itu dan menaruhnya ke atas pangkuan Heechul. Sebenarnya tadi diawal Hongki-lah yang ingin membawa bayi itu, namun Heechul bersikukuh kalau Hongki harus mendorongkan kursi rodanya, sedangkan bayi itu dialah yang menggendongnya.

Di sepanjang perjalan menuju areal parkir Hongki terus-terusan menggerutu dan merengut kesal karena keinginannya untuk membawa bayi Heechul dilarang oleh Heechul sendiri. "Hyung mah jahat! Hyungkan udah bisa jalan sendiri."

Setelah mereka sampai di areal parkir, Jonghun membantu Hankyung untuk memasukan barang-barang bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil Hankyung. Sedangkan Hongki sendiri tengah berdebat dengan Heechul, Hongki ingin sekali membawa bayi yang tengah digendong Heechul. Namun, Heechul melarangnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut mobil kalian saja!" Rajuk Hongki.

"Kau kan tadi bersama Jonghun, sana sama Jonghun." Usir Heechul.

Sambil merengut akhirnya Hongki menuruti perkataan Heechul. Hongki memasuki mobil Jonghun dengan tampang dilipat. Jonghun ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah Hongki yang ditekuk saat ini. Namun Jonghun hapal benar dengan sifat Hongki yang akan mengamuk tiba-tiba jika suasana hatinya tidak sedang dalam kondisi baik.

"Sudahlah, kau benar-benar ingin bayi ya?" Tanya Jonghun sambil memasangkan seat belt Hongki. Hongki mengangguk kecil.

"Bayi itu lucu Jonghunnie~" Seru Hongki tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengadopsi anak." Usul Jonghun.

Hongki terperangah mendengar ucapan Jonghun. Hongki menatap Jonghun dalam. "Kita kan bukan siapa-siapa Jonghun, nanti kalau kita mengadopsi anak, lalu bagaimana kita menjelaskan kepada tetangga apartemen dia bayi siapa. Kau ada-ada saja Jonghun."

"Iya aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapamu, aku kan hanya teman satu apartemenmu. Tapi aku risih melihat wajah ditekukmu itu." Balas Jonghun enteng. "Aku lebih suka melihat wajah tertawa dan tersenyummu."

Satu kalimat terakhir dari Jonghun mampu membuat wajah Hongki memerah. Hongki memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela –menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya dari Jonghun. Namun walaupun Hongki telah menyembunyikannya, Jonghun tetap saja tersenyum kecil sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"***"

Tidak memakan waktu lama, akhirnya mobil yang membawa Jonghun dan Hongki sampai juga ke kediaman Heechul dan juga Hankyung. Ternyata mobil yang membawa pasangan HanChul dan juga bayinya telah sampai terlebih dahulu. Di sana juga tampak banyak sekali mobil-mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah itu.

"Itu pasti mobil-mobil temannya Hankyung hyung." Tebak Hongki.

"Mungkin juga salah satu dari mobil-mobil itu, ada mobil milik keluarga Hankyung hyung." Seru Jonghun yang juga ikut-ikutan menebak.

Mereka berdua pun turun. Ternyata benar tebakan mereka berdua. Di sana sudah berkumpul teman-teman Hankyung dan juga Heechul serta keluarga Hankyung. Hongki menatap rumah di sepannya tanpa berkedip.

Belum sempat Jonghun berkata untuk mengajak Hongki masuk, Hongki dengan cepat memotongnya. "Apa rasanya menikah ya?" Gumam Hongki yang ternyata masih bisa terdengar oleh Jonghun.

"Rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Tinggal serumah dengan orang yang kau cintai, bermain sepanjang hari di hari libur." Sahut Jonghun yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Hongki. Hongki tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Jonghun. Hongki menatap sekilas ke arah Jonghun dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menikah?" Tanya Jonghun sambil menatap mata Hongki. Tanpa Hongki sadari kepalanya terangguk dengan sendirinya.

"Ku doakan kau menemukan orang yang pantas mendampingi dirimu." Seru Jonghun yang sukses meredupkan cahaya mata Hongki. Namun dengan cepat Hongki merubah ekspresinya saat mendengar panggilan dari Heechul.

"Hongki! sejak kapan kau akan berada di sana terus, ayo masuk!" Panggil Heechul.

"Ya! Aku mau masuk!" Sahut Hongki.

Benar saja, di dalam rumah Heechul kini berkumpul teman-teman Heechul dan juga Hankyung beserta kedua orang tua Hankyung. Mereka semua sengaja datang untuk merayakan kembalinya Heechul pasca operasi sesarnya dan juga sekaligus untuk menyambut kedatangan anggota baru di rumah tersebut.

Suasana yang cukup meriah yang juga sukses membawa Hongki ikut hanyut di dalam pesta tersebut. Hongki bercanda dan tertawa dengan teman-teman Heechul yang juga teman-temannya. Tidak tahu saja dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi selalu mengawasinya sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Hongki?" Sebuah suara dan tepukan lembut di pundaknya membuat Jonghun menghentikan aktifitasnya –memperhatikan Hongki.

"Ah, hyung. A.. aku…" Seru Jonghun gugup.

Hankyung mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya tepat di samping Jonghun yang tengah duduk di counter yang memang sengaja dibuat khusus oleh Hankyung sebagai bar kecil di dalam rumahnya. "Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa kan? Kau menyukai Hongki bukan?" Cecar Hankyung.

Jonghun bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung dari mana. Yang jelas saat ini ia ingin sekali membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan menjawab tidak pada pertanyaan Hankyung yang terakhir, namun entah mengapa lidahnya serasa kelu.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Kau sama sepertiku dulu. Hongki dan Heechul, dua orang itu mempunyai banyak sekali kemiripan. Sifat mereka yang ceroboh, kekanakan, sesukanya, manja, dan periang. Aku tahu kau menyukai bahkan sangat menyukai Hongki."

"Aku tak menyukainya." Akhirnya sebuah kalimat sanggahan bisa Jonghun keluarkan juga.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Kalau kau tidak menyukai Hongki, kenapa dari tadi kau terus memandangi Hongki tanpa berkedip." Skak mat! Kalimat dari Hankyung mampu menghancurkan kalimat yang tadi baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Jonghun.

Jonghun menghela napas frustasi. "Ya, aku jujur pada diriku. Aku sangat menyukainya hyung. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di stasiun tv tempatku bekerja,"

"Aku gila saat memikirkannya. Semenjak bertemu dirinya, aku berubah hyung, aku menjadi orang yang suka melamun, suka tersenyum sendiri hanya karena memikirkannya saja. Aku benar-benar sudah gila karenanya." Seru Jonghun frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?"

"Ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya." Usul Hankyung sambil menuangkan segelas wine ke dalam gelas yang tadi telah dipersiapkannya untuk Jonghun.

"Tapi aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku hyung. Dia itu orang yang sangat ramah dengan semua orang. Dia bisa dekat dengan siapa saja. Dia terbiasa bermanja-manja dengan siapa saja. Aku takut aku salah." Seru Jonghun sambil menghabiskan wine dalam gealsnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Maksudmu?" Pancing Hankyung.

"Aku terkadang berpikir kalau Hongki juga menyukaiku dari sifat manjanya yang selalu ia tunjukan kepadaku. Tapi ternyata sifat manjanya itu ia juga tunjukan ke semua orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan dengan Minhwan adikku." Jonghun merebahkan kepalanya di atas counter dengan tangannya sebagai alas.

"Kau belum mendengar penuturannya langsung bukan?" Hankyung mengisi kembali gelas Jonghun yang sudah kosong.

Pandangan Jonghun teralih pada Hongki yang saat ini sedang tertawa dan bercanda bersama teman-teman Heechul. Ia tampaknya senang sekali saat ia menggendong bayinya Heechul.

"Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang perasaannya." Seru Jonghun pasrah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menegakan tubuhnya. "Apakah ia pernah menceritakan perasaannya padamu atau Heechul hyung?" Tanya Jonghun penasaran.

Hankyung berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya tidak pernah. Kepadaku sih tidak pernah, mungkin pernah dengan Heechul." Mendengar jawaban Hankyung, Jonghun kembali mendesah frustasi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran Hongki, hyung. Dia sama sekali sulit ditebak." Jonghun terus saja menadangi tingkah Hongki. Hongki yang merasa dipandangi menoleh pada Jonghun dan melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Jonghun saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap. Jonghun yang gugup ikut membalas senyuman Hongki.

"Ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Hongki secepatnya. Hongki itu sama seperti Heechul. Banyak orang yang mengincarnya, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Heechul yang bilang sendiri loh." Bisik Hankyung pada Jonghun.

Mata Jonghun terbelalak kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dasar tidak peka." Seru Hankyung sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan ikut bergabung bersama Heechul dan juga kedua orang tuanya yang kini ibunya tengah menggendong bayinya.

Jonghun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Hankyung. Dengan keberanian yang entah datangnya darimana Jonghun beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat untuk bergabung bersama belasan orang yang tengah berbahagia disana. Jonghun berjalan menghampiri Hongki san menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya.

Hongki yang tengah duduk diapit oleh Heechul dan juga Sungmin bingung atas perlakuan Jonghun. Awalnya Hongki sempat menolak ajakan Jonghun, namun akhirnya ia menuruti ajakan Jonghun saat melihat kilatan-kilatan kemarahan di mata Heechul. Menurutnya sebelum ia kena marah Heechul, lebih baik menuruti Jonghun.

Hongki diam saja saat Jonghun membawanya ke tengah ruangan. "Perhatian semuanya." Seru Jonghun agak keras. Semua pasang mata yang ada di sana tertuju pada Jonghun yang berada di tengah kerumunan pesta.

"Hari ini, saat ulang tahun Lee Hongki aku akan membuat sebuah pengakuan." Seru Jonghun sambil tersenyum.

Heechul yang melihat adegan tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Hankyung juga tersenyum melihat kejadian tersebut.

Jonghun mengambil kedua tangan Hongki dan menggenggamnya. Hongki yang bingung hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun solar bagi laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Di hari ulang tahunnya ini aku akan memberikan hadiah khusus untuknya." Jonghun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hongki yang entah mengapa berubah dingin dan sedikit berkeringat.

Wajah Hongki berubah gugup saat melihat pandangan dan sorot mata Jonghun yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mata Hongki terbelalak kaget saat melihat kedua tangannya dikecup sayang oleh Jonghun.

Semua orang yang ada di sana bersorak-sorai melihat adegan romantis di depan mereka. Hongki terunduk –bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. "Jonghun, aku malu." Desis Hongki.

Jonghun meraih dagu Hongki dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Dan hari ini aku berniat untuk melamarnya." Sorak-sorai yang tadi ribut memeriahkan suasana di sana entah mengapa terhenti. Mereka semua dengan khidmat mendengarkan semua perkataan Jonghun. Suasana berubah sepi dan hening.

Mata Hongki makin melebar mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Jonghun. "Jo… Jong…" Bahkan Hongki tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saking kagetnya.

"Aku tahu lamaran ini terkesan sangat tiba-tiba, bahkan aku belum menyiapkannya sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak membawa cincin. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa memendam perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Aku benar-benar menyukai atau bahkan mencintai laki-laki yang berada di hadapanku ini. Aku mencintainya sampai-sampai membuatku gila. Aku gila karenanya." Jonghun menarik napas panjang. Jujur saja ia sama gugupnya dengan Hongki.

Entah keberanian darimana Jonghun mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hongki dan akhirnya Jonghun menautkan bibir mereka. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Hongki lalu setelahnya menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

Mata Hongki kembali melebar setelah merasakan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali –mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Lee Hongki? mendampingiku dalam suka maupun duka, mendampingiku sampai akhir hayatku?" Tanya Jonghun manis.

Hongki tidak menjawab. Ia malah melepaskan genggaman tangan Jonghun lalu setelahnya berlari keluar rumah Heechul. Jonghun yang terkaget segera mengejar Hongki yang tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkannya.

Kejadian di sana berlangsung begitu cepat. Bahkan orang-orang di sana termasuk Heechul terbengong melihat aksi yang tunjukan oleh Hongki. Hongki berlari begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa? Dia bahkan belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jonghun. Penonton kecewa.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Hankyung. "Hankyungie~ apa yang kau ucapkan pada Jonghun sampai-sampai dia berani berbuat seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul yang kemudian duduk di pangkuan Hankyung.

"Aku hanya bilang, cepat utarakan perasaannya pada Hongki, aku kira dia hanya mengutarakan perasaannya saja. Ternyata lebih dari itu, dia bahkan langsung melamar Hongki. aku sampai kaget." Seru Hankyung.

Heechul tertawa mendengar penjelasan Hankyung. Heechul tidak sadar kalau pergerakannya di atas pangkuan Hankyung membuat Hankyung tidak nyaman. Heechul terus saja tertawa, tapi tidak bagi Hankyung. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa bahkan sesekali meringis.

Heechul yang mendengar ringisan Hankyung menghentikan tawanya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Heechul bingung. "Apa aku bertambah berat hingga kau meringis kalau aku duduk di pangkuanmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Apakah kau mau membuatkan adik baru untuk baby yang bahkan belum kita berikan nama?"

Heechul melotot mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari pangkuan Hankyung dan pergi meninggalkan Hankyung. "Yah! Kau harus tanggung jawab Tan Heechul!" Seru Hankyung.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Apa ini? Ini apa? Kenapa ujungnya begini? *tewas*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Going Crazy (I Must Confess)

Author: Kim Chi Hee

Main Cast: JongKi Couple

Other cast: HanChul couple

Length: 2 Sendok Makan #DUARR

Sekarang sudah tanggal 7 kah?

SAENGIL CHUKKAE BUAT PAPIH JONGHUN, semoga hidungmu tambah maju #BLETAAK. Maksudnya cepat menikah dengan saya #DUAKK, maksudnya cepat resmikan hubungan kalian! Saya gregetan sama couple ini dan HanChul couple, dua couple paling sweeettt /

Dan cepat bikinin dedek buat saya dan hyung-hyung saya

Oke this is it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>CEKLEK<p>

Terdengar bunyi suara pintu terbuka dan seketika itu juga seorang laki-laki tampan berhidung indah ke dalam kamar bernuansa cerah dan sangat meriah –benar-benar menggambarkan kepribadian si pemilik kamar. Laki-laki itu terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang si pemilik kamar yang tak terlalu besar. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati wanita manapun yang melihatnya.

Laki-laki berhidung indah itu mendudukan dirinya disamping sebuah gundukan selimut tebal berwarna biru muda. "Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas siang."

Laki-laki itu menarik-narik selimut pembungkus orang yang berada di bawahnya. Tapi entah mengapa selimut itu susah sekali untu ditarik. Sepertinya orang yang tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut tersebut itu sengaja menahannya.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir laki-laki berhidung indah itu. "Atau kau mau kejadian kemarin terulang kembali?"

SREKK

Orang yang sedari tadi meringkuk di balik selimut tersebut akhirnya menyingkap selimutnya sendiri. Orang itu –atau lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki dengan wajah cantik melebihi wanita itu memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

"Jangan kau coba-coba berani menyentuhku lagi!" Tunjuk laki-laki cantik itu dengan kesal. "Choi Jonghun, aku benar-benar membencimu!" Wajah laki-laki cantik itu memerah menahan amarah. Mata besar nan indahnya makin membesar dan menyorotkan kemarahan yang besar dan mendalam.

Jonghun –laki-laki berhidung indah itu mengangkat tangannya –berniat menyentuh wajah laki-laki cantik di hadapannya yang tengah merengut kesal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyentuhmu?" Jonghun mengelus-elus sayang pipi putih nan mulus milik Hongki –laki-laki cantik di hadapannya.

Hongki menepis kasar tangan Jonghun yang berada di pipinya. "Kau mempermalukanku di hadapan Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung serta teman-temannya di rumahnya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku! Laki-laki brengsek!" Hongki bicara panjang dan lebar tanpa mengindahkan titik dan koma.

"Kenapa?" Suara Jonghun makin melunak. "Kau malu pada Heechul dan Hankyung hyung?" Goda Jonghun.

Hongki menatap sangar ke arah Jonghun. "Sial!" Hongki melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah wajah Jonghun. Jonghun yang cepat tanggap menangkap bantal itu sebelum bantal itu tepat mendarat di wajahnya.

"Jujurlah, kau malu bukan?" Goda Jonghun. Wajah Hongki makin memerah. Jujur saja Jonghun senang sekali melihat wajah Hongki yang tengah terlihat malu-malu dan memerah seperti saat ini. Dia makin mirip anak kecil.

"Aku tidak malu Choi Jonghun!" Teriak Hongki, napasnya memburu menahan kesal.

Senyuman yang sedari tadi terkembang di wajah Jonghun perlahan memudar. "Aku tahu sejak kejadian kemarin kau jadi membenciku, maafkan aku karena kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tapi perkataanku kemarin itu sungguh-sungguh. Maaf telah membuatmu kesal." Jonghun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selama seminggu ke depan aku akan pergi bertugas ke Thailand menggantikan Wonbin, Wonbin yang menintaku. Maafkan aku Hongki." Akhirnya dengan segala macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya Jonghun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Hongki.

"Aku bisa menyuruh Minhwan untuk menemanimu di sini atau mungkin kau bisa mengajak adikmu Jaejin untuk tinggal menemanimu di sini." Lanjut Jonghun tanpa berbalik. "Dan satu lagi, kau tidak harus menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin."

Hongki terdiam membatu mendengar perkataan Jonghun. Ingin sekali ia meralat semua perkataannya tadi dan mengejar Jonghun. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya merasa enggan untuk melakukannya. Egoiskah dia? Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu.

Hongki menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. "Sakit sekali di sini." Keluh Hongki. Hongki akhirnya lebih memilih untuk merebahkan kembali dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Hari ini ia memang sedang tidak bertugas meliput sebuah berita.

Hongki menatap sekilas ke arah kalender duduk yang terpajang di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "Tanggal 7." Gumam Hongki. "Ah, aku tidak peduli." Hongki kembali memejamkan matanya –kembali terlelap.

"***"

"Jonghunnie, kau sendiri?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan kamera yang dipanggul di bahunya. Jonghun mengangguk membalas perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Kukira kau bersama dengan Hongki." Lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Jonghun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tadi tengah sibuk dengan koper-koper berisi perlengkapan wartawannya.

"Iya, bukannya Wonbin menyuruh untuk datang bersama dengan Hongki?"

"Begitukah? Sekarang kan bukan jadwalnya Hongki. Lagi pula Wonbin hanya menyuruh diriku yang menggantikannya." Jawab Jonghun. Laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Penjahat yang waktu itu Hongki ungkap dalam laporannya sudah keluar dari penjara."

Perkataan dari laki-laki itu sukses membuat Jonghun menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Jadi dia sudah keluar?" Tanya Jonghun kaget.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk mengiyakan sembari menyeting ulang kamera yang tadi dipanggulnya. "Ku harap tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang terjadi dengan Hongki." Serunya.

Jonghun terdiam sebentar. "Ku harap begitu."

Helikopter yang membawa Jonghun dan juga kru-kru televisi lain telah lepas landas menuju Thailand. Mereka akan mengambil berita atas kerusuhan yang terjadi dalam negara gajah putih tersebut. Semua orang yang berada di dalam helikopter tersebut bertampang sumringah kecuali dengan Jonghun.

Entah mengapa perasaan Jonghun tidak tenang, apalagi saat mendengar kriminal yang tidak sengaja berhasil terungkap oleh jurnal yang Hongki buat di sebuah koran telah keluar, makin membuat perasaan Jonghun tidak tenang. Tapi, karena alasan profesionalitasnya Jonghun berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Dalam hati Jonghun terus-terusan berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk dengan Hongki.

"***"

Hampir tiga hari Jonghun pergi bertugas ke Thailand dan selama tiga hari itu pula Hongki mendapatkan jatah liburnya. Sebenarnya Hongki juga disarankan Wonbin untuk bertugas ke Thailand bersama Jonghun, namun seorang wartawan senior menyuruh Hongki untuk mengambil cuti karena Hongki beberapa minggu yang lalu berhasil membuat berita yang membuat rating stasiun tv tersebut naik beberapa persen.

Sebuah deringan dari ponselnya membuat Hongki untuk membuka mata, padahal dia baru saja terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja bergadang menyelesaikan film-film yang baru saja dibelinya dua hari yang lalu. Dengan berat hati Hongki menggerutu saat mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Ya, halo~" Seru Hongki malas-malasan. Mata Hongki melebar seketika saat mendengar orang yang menelponnya.

"Kenapa harus aku sih? Kau kan sudah bersedia untuk menggantikanku meliput berita itu?" Seru Hongki bersungut-sungut.

"Iya... iya… aku kesana, menyusahkan!" Seru Hongki sebal. Dengan seenak jidatnya Hongki memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Dengan malas Hongki beranjak turun dari atas ranjang dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ahmpir setengah jam ia pun keluar sambil mengenakan celana jeans belel dan juga kemeja panjang berwarna merah yang sengaja dikeluarkan serta lengannya yang digulung ke siku. Hongki mengambil tas selempang berisi laptop miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat merapihkan penampilannya Hongki bergegas memakai sepatu kets warna putih miliknya –hadiah dari Jonghun tahun lalu. Setelah itu Hongki mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan juga Jonghun. Mengapa bisa begitu? Karena mobil itu milik mereka berdua. Mobil itu memang sengaja mereka beli untuk mereka berdua karena mereka bekerja di stasiun tv yang sama dan juga bagian yang sama, yaitu investigasi kriminal. Bagian yang membutuhkan mental keras dan keberanian tinggi.

Hongki berjalan kecil sembari memutar-mutar kunci mobil yang berada di tangannya. Sesekali mulutnya berdendang kecil. Berkali-kali senyumnya terulas saat tidak sengaja ia melewati orang-orang yang dikenalnya di apartemen itu.

Hongki semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat ini dirinya berada di dalam basement apartemennya yang sepi. Hongki mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang terus saja menjalari pikirannya.

Akhinya Hongki berhasil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan perlahan Hongki menyalakan mobilnya dan akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan Hongki terus merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Entah itu hanya pikirannya saja atau apa. Tapi Hongki yakin kalau dia sekarang sedang diikuti.

Berkali-kali Hongki melihat kaca spion yang ada di atas kepalanya –berharap kalau kecemasannya sedari tadi itu tidak terbukti. Hongki membanting kemudinya ke arah kanan dan dengan mendadak Hongki menginjak pedal remnya dengan kekuatan penuh saat sebuah mobil hitam menghadang di depan mobilnya.

Hongki benar-benar bingung saat orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan memakai topeng hitam keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka memecahkan kaca depan mobil Hongki dengan menggunakan tongkat pemukul base ball. Hongki bahkan harus merunduk menghindari pecahan kaca dari sana. Salah satu dari mereka yang lain menggedor-gedor pintu mobil Hongki.

Hongki dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa takutnya. Tanpa perlawanan Hongki menurut untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Baru saja Hongki membuka pintu, orang yang tadi menggedor-gedor pintu mobilnya menyeret Hongki dan membenturkan tubuh depan Hongki ke kap mobilnya hingga membuat Hongki menungging di depan mobilnya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Teriak Hongki takut. Sebelum Hongki kembali membuka suara, mulutnya disumpal dengan sebuah kain sementara itu tangannya diikat ke belakang. Hongki berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk berteriak dan meronta-ronta –berharap agar semua yang terjadi dengannya cepat selesai.

Hongki terus berusaha untuk meronta namun pergerakannya terhenti saat sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di tengkuknya. Setelahnya semuanya gelap bagi Hongki.

"***"

"Apa kita benar-benar akan pulang besok?" Tanya Jonghun gelisah pada wartawan senior yang membimbingnya.

"Ada apa sih? Dari kemarin kau selalu terlihat gelisah." Tanya wartawan senior itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jonghun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Aku bingung. Tapi ya sudahlah."

"Sudahlah Jonghunnie~ nikmatilah perjalananmu di Thailand saat ini, jarang-jarang loh seorang wartawan junior sepertimu yang bisa terjun langsung meliput berita diluar negri." Seru wartawan senior itu menyemangati sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jonghun.

"Jonghun! Dimana Jonghun?" Teriak salah satu kru wartawan yang datang secara tiba-tiba merusak suasana di sana. Dia datang dengan wajah panik yang entah mengapa membuat Jonghun juga ikut-ikutan panik.

"Jonghun! Tadi aku lihat diberita. Ini nomor mobilmu bukan?" Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan nomor mobil. Jonghun menerima kertas itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Mata Jonghun melebar seketika saat membaca isi kertas itu. "Ini…. Ini nomor mobilku dan juga Hongki. ada apa?" Tanya Jonghun khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir. Berbagai macam pertanyaan dan pemikiran terpikir di otaknya.

"Mobil itu, tadi aku lihat di berita telah terbakar." Jawab orang itu. "Dan si pengendara hilang." Lanjutnya.

"APA?" Jonghun bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat. "Terbakar? Dan hilang?"

Dalam perasaan takut dan kalut Jonghun langsung berlari meninggalkan kru-kru berita yang ada di sana. Jonghun bahkan melupakan kalau saat ini dirinya sedang berada di pasar tradisional di Thailand yang tentu saja belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Jonghun terus berlari tak tentu arah. Pikirannya kalut. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu hal, yaitu segera kembali ke Korea dan bertemu Hongki secepatnya. Sungguh! Bukan kejadian seperti ini yang ia inginkan saat ulang tahunnya.

Yang ia inginkan Hongki besok menunggunya di depan dalam kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah kue tart di tangannya serta tersenyum ke arahnya –seperti yang sering lakukan di hari ulang tahunnya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"***"

Hongki perlahan membuka matanya. Sedikit pening. "Ukh~"

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali karena pasokan cahaya yang mengenai retinanya sedikit sekali. Mata Hongki telah terbuka dengan sempurna namun tidak dengan keasadarannya. Suasana yang minim penerangan membuat Hongki lambat untuk mencapai kesadaran dengan taraf yang sempurna.

Hongki hendak menggerakan tangannya –berniat untuk mengucek matanya. Namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan. Mata Hongki melebar dengan sempurna ditambah dengan kesadarannya yang sudah kembali setelah tahu tangannya kini tengah terikat ke belakang.

Hongki mengedarkan pandangannya –mengamati tiap titik ditubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati tangan serta kakinya terikat di sebuah kursi kayu yang tengah ia duduki saat ini. "Hei! Siapa kalian! Apa yang kalian inginkan!" Teriak Hongki sambil berusaha melonggarkan ikatan di kaki dan tangannya. Jujur saja ikatan-ikatan di sana membuatnya kesakitan..

"Yah! Siapa kalian! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Hongki masih terus mencoba melonggarkan ikatan yang membelenggunya, syukur-syukur ikatan itu bisa terbuka.

CEKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya dari lampu dengan watt tinggi menyala. Hongki sedikit menundukan wajah serta memejamkan matanya –menghindari cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mengenai retina matanya. Dengan perlahan Hongki mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya.

Mata Hongki melebar setelah melihat tiga orang berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng hitam. Mereka bertiga memakai topeng yang mirip seperti topeng yang dipakai oleh pembunuh di dalam film scream –film yang kebetulan ia tonton ulangannya sebelum ia ditahan disini.

Entah mengapa keberanian Hongki seakan hilang melihat ketiga orang asing di hadapannya. Apalagi salah satu dari mereka memegang revolver. Tunggu revolver? Oke, mungkin kini saat Hongki harus benar-benar panik.

Hongki berusaha bersikap tenang dan wajar. Namun tetap saja tubuhnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Kakinya gemetaran luar biasa. "Ka… kalian siapa?" Suara Hongki bergetar menahan takut.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekat, setelahnya meraih dagu Hongki dan mencengkramnya membuat Hongki meringis tertahan. "Kau, tidak tahu siapa kami?"

Hongki menggeleng perlahan. Orang itu mendengus kesal. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal kami? Wahai wartawan junior terkenal?"

Hongki meneguk ludahnya takut. "Dari mana kau bisa tahu aku wartawan junior?"

"Tidak tahukah kau itu terkenal setelah jurnalmu tersebar di koran?" Seru salah satu dari mereka –tentu saja bukan orang yang sedang mencengkram erat dagu Hongki.

"I… I.. Iya" Seru Hongki takut. Dalam hatinya Hongki berkomat-kamit berharap siapa saja ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

"***"

Jonghun terus melanjutkan larinya, ia pun tidak tahu berapa banyak orang yang telah ditabraki olehnya. Jonghun berhenti sesaat saat merasakan napasnya hampir habis. Ia sedikit merunduk dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya.

Saat napasnya telah kembali, perlahan Jonghun menegakan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat ia tahu ia kini sedang berada di tengah-tengah pasar tradisional yang sama sekali belum pernah dikunjungi olehnya sebelumnya. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Mereka semua terlihat berbeda dengan Jonghun. Kulit Jonghun yang putih terlihat kontras dengan kulit-kulit mereka yang kecoklatan.

Jonghun baru tersadar kalau sekarang ia tengah tersesat. Jonghun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru –berharap ia bisa menemukan teman-teman wartawannya. Jonghun mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari kalau dirinya telah berlari cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula. Bahkan Jonghun lupa kalau saat ini ia tidak membawa alat komunikasi apa-apa.

"Arggh~ Sial! Brengsek!" Jonghun meremas rambutnya sendiri sambil menendang kerikil yang kebetulan berada dekat di kakinya.

Bayangan Hongki yang tengah tersenyum manis tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya. "Hongki…." Gumam Jonghun.

Setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan hatinya, Jonghun melanjutkan langkahnya sembarangan. Bertanya kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya kemanakah arah hotel tempatnya menginap atau kalau perlu bandara sekalian.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu arah hotel XXX? Atau mungkin bandara?" Tanya Jonghun kepada siapa saja. Baik tua maupun muda, laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Meskipun begitu Jonghun tetap saja tidak akan bisa mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan selain gelengan kepala dan gendikan bahu, karena dengan bodohnya Jonghun menanyai mereka semua dengan bahasa Korea.

"Ya tuhan!" Jonghun hampir putus asa sebab tak satu pun yang mengerti bahasanya. Sepertinya pribahasa saat panik semua hal yang kita kuasai menghilang sudah terjadi pada Jonghun.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Jonghun menyadai kebodohannya. Ia mulai bertanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris, bahasa internasional yang dikuasainya. Meskipun Jonghun telah mengganti bahasanya, tetap saja tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti ucapan Jonghun.

Jonghun terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang rusak. Jonghun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingin sekali Jonghun berteriak dan mengangis, namun mengingat ia sedang tersesat, dan yang lebih parahnya ia tersesat di negri orang, sudah tentu Jonghun tidak ingin dirinya dianggap orang gila.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya menyadarkan Jonghun. Jonghun bahkan sampai terlonjak kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Jonghun buru-buru melihat siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya, siapa tahu saja dia bisa membantunya kembali ke hotelnya, atau perlu kembali ke Korea sekalian.

"Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya seorang laki-laki baya yang tadi telah menepuk pundaknya.

Jonghun menganga tidak percaya mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu. "Ka…Ka….Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" Tanya Jonghun kaget. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tau kau sedang mencari jalan pulang."

Jonghun mengangguk semangat mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. "Iya, kau bisa membantuku?"

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab dan hal itu makin membuat Jonghun bingung ditambah laki-laki itu sekarang malah pergi menjauhi Jonghun. Namun, baru beberapa langkah laki-laki itu berbalik. "Ayo ikut aku!" Serunya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Jonghun mengikuti laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu membawa Jonghun ke dalam gang-gang sempit dan diantara petak-petak rumah yang benar-benar kumuh. Dahi Jonghun berkerut saat laki-laki itu malah berhenti di sebuah petak rumah.

"Masuklah dulu." Seru laki-laki itu. Jonghun tampak berpikir. Mengetahui sikap Jonghun yang sepertinya menolak ajakannya, laki-laki itu malah dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Jonghun untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Duduk disitu." Titah laki-laki itu. Jonghun akhirnya menurut. Rumah yang cukup menyeramkan sebab dari tadi bulu kuduk Jonghun berdiri –pikirnya.

"Kau percaya akan ramalan?" Seru laki-laki itu. Jonghun mengangguk takut.

"Tidak usah takut, aku sendiri adalah peramal itu. aku yakinkan setelah ini ada orang yang mengenalmu akan menjemputmu." Seru laki-laki itu. Jonghun mengangguk mengerti, bibirnya terbuka untuk berucap, namun belum sempat sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya, laki-laki itu menyelanya.

"Dan satu lagi, orang yang kau cintai. Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Lagi-lagi gambaran wajah Hongki yang tengah tersenyum manis terlintas di pikiran Jonghun. "Hongki." Lirih Jonghun. "Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya." Seru Jonghun mantap.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, atau malah mungkin membencimu?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Jonghun terdiam sebentar. Ada sebuah keraguan saat mendengar ucapan laki-laki baya yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Jonghun tersenyum tiba-tiba. "Mungkin aku akan bunuh diri karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya."

"Bunuh diri?" Tanya laki-laki itu heran.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, mencintainya, apapun kelemahan dan kelebihannya. Di mataku dialah sosok manusia sempurna, aku selalu suka melihatnya tersenyum, tapi aku membenci melihatnya menangis. Karena satu air matanya yang keluar dari mata indahnya membuat hatiku seperti tertusuk pisau." Tutur Jonghun jujur.

"Terlalu mellow drama." Seru laki-laki itu sinis.

"Aku tahu itu terlalu mellow. Tapi itulah perasaanku terhadapnya, perasaanku yang sejujurnya. Selama ini aku selalu diam dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan. Aku tidak tahan saat dia bersama dengan orang lain. Aku ingin sekali membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengannya."

"Kejam."

"Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai membuatku gila."

Ucapan Jonghun terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Mereka berdua sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan benar saja teman-temanb wartawan Jonghun-lah yang mengetuk pintu. Tanpa pikiran apa-apa Jonghun langsung menghambur ke arah mereka.

"Benar kata laki-laki itu." Seru Jonghun.

"***"

"Sekarang jujur pada kami! Apa yang kau tutupi saat ini?" Tanya salah seorang yang memakai pakaian hitam di sana. Cengkaraman di dagunya sudah terlepas.

"Aku tidak menutupi apapun." Elak Hongki.

"BOHONG!"

PRANGG

Sebuah botol bir pecah setelah terkena peluru yang berasal dari revolver yang dipegang salah satu dari mereka. "Kalau kau tidak mau berkata jujur, aku yakinkan nasip kepalamu akan sama seperti nasib botol itu."

"Sumpah! Aku tidak menutupi apapun." Suara Hongki bertambah serak menahan tangis.

"Kau kenal dengan pria ini?" Salah satu dari mereka menunjukan sebuah foto. Mata Hongki terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Jonghun?" Teriak Hongki kaget.

"Ya, kalau kau tak mau jujur orang ini yang akan menjadi sasaran kami."

"Kenapa harus dia? Aku tahu kalian semua penjahat yang sudah kun penjarakan bukan?" Teriak Hongki histeris. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin balas dendam, aku saja. Jangan bawa-bawa orang itu kumohon."

"Akan kami pertimbangkan, tapi kami ingin membalas dendam kepada semua orang yang terlibat denganmu. Karena kau juga telah memenjarakan semua orang yang terlibat dengan kami." Seru salah satu dari mereka dengan enteng.

"Kau mau laki-laki ini diapakan? Kami tahu laki-laki ini sekarang berada di luar negri. Tak tahukah kau kalau jaringan kami luas? Kami bahkan bisa membunuhnya sekarang." Salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

"Jangan… ku mohon jangan… Jangan kau apa-apakan Jonghun." Seru Hongki bergetar dengan sesekali isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jonghun tidak ada hubungannya. Ku mohon jangan." Hongki menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sepertinya benar kata orang, saat kita memendam perasaan, pada keadaan paniklah kita bisa mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Tapi kami ingin membuatmu menderita, kami tahu kau ada hubungan khusus dengannya." Salah seorang dari mereka membakar foto Jonghun hingga menjadi abu.

Hongki berteriak histeris sekali lagi sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah –berusaha membuka ikatan di kaki dan tangannya. "Jangan, kumohon jangan kau apa-apakan Jonghun. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku sangat mencintainya. Kalian boleh membuatku menderita, tapi jangan bawa-bawa Jonghun. Ku mohon." Isakan masih setia terdengar dari bibir mungil Hongki.

"Aku sangat mencintai Jonghun dan aku menyesal telah melukai perasaannya." Lanjut Hongki sambil terisak.

"***"

"Kita kembali ke Korea. Hari juga hampir mencapai malam." Seru salah satu wartawan senior yang ada di sana. "Tenang saja, semua barangmu telah kami kemasi. Kita tinggal ke bandara saja. Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Hongki." Lanjutnya saat mendapati mimik bingung di wajah Jonghun.

Mendengar nama Hongki, jantung Jonghun kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Seperti sebuah sinyal buruk yang pasti sekarang tengah menimpa Hongki. "Bagaimana kalau kita lapor polisi?" Usul Jonghun panik.

Salah satu wartawan senior yang lain menyahut. "Pasti di orang-orang terdekat Hongki juga sudah lapor ke polisi, kau tenang saja Jonghun."

Jonghun terdiam mendengar ucapan seniornya. Mereka saat ini tengah kembali menyusuri deretan pedagang-pedagang aksesoris setelah tadi mereka keluar dari pasar tradisional tempat dimana Jonghun tersesat. Sepertinya Jonghun tidak memperdulikan bagaimana caranya senior-senior dan teman-temannya bisa menemukan dirinya.

Mata Jonghun menangkap sebuah pemadangan yang membuatnya tertarik. Jonghun berhenti sebentar di sebuah kios. Matanya dari tadi tertuju pada dua buah cincin dari batu giok berwarna putih gading. Teman-temannya yang mengetahui Jonghun tidak bersama mereka akhirnya mendatangi Jonghun.

"Kau mau tersesat lagi?" Seru salah seorang temannya. Jonghun menggeleng dengan tatapan yang masih fokus dengan sepasang cincin tersebut. "Kau mau beli itu?" Tanya temannya lagi. Jonghun mengangguk. "Beli saja, mungkin cincin itu cocok untuk kekasihmu." Akhirnya tidak beberapa lama Jonghun berhasil mendapatkan cincin itu seharga tiga puluh dolar.

Akhirnya Jonghun pulang dengan menaiki pesawat terakhir ke Korea. Mereka semua tidak naik helikopter seperti saat keberangkatan, karena memang jadwal mereka pulang baru keesokan harinya.

Jonghun berdoa dalam hati, kalau kejadian yang menimpa Hongki akan segera berakhir dan dia menemukan Hongki dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"***"

Sepertinya orang-orang yang telah menculik Hongki belum puas menyiksa batin Hongki. kini Hongki dibawa mereka menuju sebuah tempat dengan tangan yang masih terikat, bibir yang disumpal kain, ditambah mata ditutup kain.

Hongki sudah pasrah ia mau dibawa kemana. Pikirannya kini sedang kalut. Ia sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jonghun. Jujur saja Hongki benar-benar rela menyerahkan hidupnya demi keselamatan Jonghun.

"***"

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Jonghun dan teman-temannya berhasil medarat di Korea pada saat hampir tengah malam. Keadaan bandara saat ini entah kenapa menjadi sepi. Setelah mereka turun dari pesawat, entah mengapa teman-temannya menuju arah yang berbeda dengan pintu keluar. Karena bingung Jonghun akhirmya memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Dahi Jonghun makin berkerut karena bingung karena mereka semua malah mengambil jalan ke arah atap bandara. Angin malam yang menusuk kulit benar-benar makin membuat Jonghun bingung dengan kejadian ini. Sesampainya mereka di atap, semua teman-teman Jonghun dan juga senior-senionrnya memerintahkan Jonghun untuk menunggu di sebuah tempat yang sudah diberi lingkaran sebelumnya.

Jonghun makin panik saat tiba-tiba saja matanya ditutup dengan kain penghalang dan juga tangannya diikat.

"***"

Akhirnya orang-orang yang membawa Hongki berhenti. Mereka semua akhirnya melepaskan ikatan tangan Hongki dan juga sumpalan di mulut Hongki, dan yang terakhir mereka membuka kain yang menutupi mata Hongki.

Mata Hongki mengerjap-ngerjap gelisah setelah sedari tadi menahan sakit karena matanya terikat kain. Sebuah lampu sorot menyala begitu saja yang sukses membuat Hongki memejamkan matanya saking silaunya.

Mata Hongki terbelalak kaget saat melihat orang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu juga sedikit memicingkan matanya akibat cahaya yang diterima matanya terlalu cepat karena sebelumnya matanya tadi terikat dan terhalangi oleh kain penutup.

"Jonghun?" "Hongki?" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Dengarkan aku!" Sebuah suara terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berdua. Refleks mereka berdua menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mereka mendapati empat orang yang sangat mereka kenal berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hai~" Sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, kalian berdua sedang mengikuti reality show terbaruku." Seru salah seorang dari mereka. Mereka kenal sekali dengan orang itu.

"WONBIN?" Seru Jonghun dan Hongki bersamaan.

"Iya~ kalian tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja pindah dan mengundurkan diri dari berita kriminal? Dan menyuruh Jonghun untuk menggantikan aku ke Thailand? Itu karena sekarang aku mendapat project membuat sebuah reality show. Bertajuk SHOW YOUR LOVE. Dan saat ini kalian berdua sedang masuk dalam reality show itu." Jelas Wonbin panjang lebar.

Jonghun dan Hongki masih belum menyadari situasinya. "Maksudmu?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sepetinya aku perlua berterima kasih pada adikmu, Jonghun. Minhwan benar-benar sutradara berbakat!" Akhirnya Wonbin menjelaskan semuanya. Semua kejadian yang terjadi pada Jonghun dan juga Hongki.

Awalnya Minhwan meminta bantuan Wonbin yang notabenenya adalah teman dekat Jonghun dan juga Hongki untuk membantu mereka menyatukan dua manusia itu. namun, kebetulan sekali Wonbin tengah ada di dalam sebuah project reality show. Jadilah mereka menyusun rencana. Dan kebetulan sekali semuanya berjalan lancar.

Namun, ada beberapa kejadian yang berada di luar naskah Wonbin dan juga Minhwan. Yaitu, saat dimana Jonghun tiba-tiba pergi melarikan diri seteah mendengar kalau mobilnya terbakar dan Hongki menghilang. Untung saja salah satu teman Jonghun mengikuti Jonghun, namun dia sama sekali tidak memberi tahukan keberadaannya. Setelah itu, Minhwan meminta bantuan Seunghyun –sahabatnya untuk menghubungi keluarganya yang berada di Tahiland, yang kebetulan sekali adalah pemilik dari pasar tradisional itu.

Dari situlah semua skenario Minhwan berjalan, bahkan penculikan Hongki pun Minhwan yang membuat skenarionya. Ternyata yang menculik Hongki adalah Minhwan sendiri, Jaejin –adik Hongki, dan Seunghyun. Dan berita mobil terbakar itu juga semuanya palsu. Tapi tidak termasuk dengan perusakan mobilnya.

"Mobilmu diasuransikan kan?" Tanya Wonbin sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi kalian, mengerjai kami?" Seru Hongki yang hampir murka. "Jaejin, kubunuh kau!"

"Hyung! Sepertinya kau harus lihat ini." Seru Jaejin sambil cekikikan. Jaejin memencet sebuat tombol dari remote yang ada di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah layar raksasa tebuka.

Di layar raksasa itu muncul video Jonghun yang sedang ditanya oleh laki-laki baya yang mengaku dirinya adalah peramal.

"Jonghun hyung! Itu adalah pamanku!" Seru Seunghyun. Jonghun terperangah melihat videonya sendiri.

"Aku tahu hyung sifatmu yang akan mengambil langkah seribu jika sedang panik~" Teriak Minhwan.

"Aku ingin menghajarmu!" Balas Jonghun.

"Lihat dulu video itu hyung!" Seru Minhwan menimpali.

Wajah Hongki memerah menahan malu saat mendengar dan melihat percakapan Jonghun dengan laki-laki baya –yang ternyata adalah pamannya Seunghyun. Di dalam video itu Jonghun benar-benar mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Hongki sendiri bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam kata-kata Jonghun. Jonghun yang melihat video itu hanya membuang mukanya –lantaran malu.

"Nah sekarang video Hongki hyung!" Teriak Jaejin semangat.

Munculah video dimana Hongki yang tengah disekap oleh penculik-penculik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Minhwan, Jaejin, dan Seunghyun sendiri. Di video itu seakan-akan Hongki mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

Wajah Hongki memerah, semerah apel ranum menahan malu. Jonghun yang juga menyaksikan video itu hanya menampakan wajahnya datarnya. Tapi dengan perlahan Jonghun mendekati Hongki yang tengah menunduk. "Angkat wajahmu." Seru Jonghun.

Mendengar suara Jonghun memerintahnya, dengan perlahan Hongki mengangkat wajahnya. Setelah Hongki mengangkat wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja Jonghun menarik Hongki ke dalam pelukannya. Jonghun menenggelamkan kepala Hongki ke dalam dada bidangnya. Memeluk erat Hongki. tangan kirinya menahan pinggang Hongki dan tangan kanannya memgang kepala Hongki erat, sambil sesekali mengelus-elusnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku bingung Hongki." Lirih Jonghun. Setelah puas memeluk Hongki, Jonghun akhirnya melepaskannya.

Jonghun menaikan wajah Hongki menggunakan tangannya. Menatap sepasang mata indah Hongki benar-benar membuat Jonghun ketagihan, perlahan Jonghun mendekatkan kepalanya –berusaha menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hongki. sedetik kemudian bibir mereka sudah menyatu, saling menghisap dan menyesap dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa lama Jonghun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. "Kali ini kau tidak boleh mengelak. Jawab pertanyaannku atau kau sama sekali tidak akan bisa melihatku selamanya." Titah Jonghun.

Hongki mennggigit bibir bawahnya –mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Sedetik kemudian pipinya yang merah terangkat, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Aku bersedia mendapingimu selamanya Choi Jonghun." Jawab Hongki.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar membahana. Ternyata di sana sudah berkumpul teman-teman Hongki dan juga Jonghun serta kru-kru reality show Wonbin lainnya, dan tak ketinggalan pasangan HanChul –pasangan yang telah memberi peluang bagi mereka berdua. Jonghun dan Hongki buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, kalau dari tadi kubilang kalian sedang berada di dalam reality show? Kuberi tahu kalian satu hal, reality show ini disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru negri. Siap-siap terkenal Jonghun dan juga Hongki. " Ledek Wonbin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Choi Jonghun!" Seru mereka semua. "Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia."

Baru saja Hongki ingin mengejar Wonbin dan menghajarnya, Jonghun buru-buru mencegahnya. "Kau lupa hadiahku?" Tanya Jonghun.

"A…Aku tidak bawa hadiah apa-apa, maafkan aku Jonghun." Seru Hongki dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku bawa hadiah untukmu." Jonghun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanya. Sebuah cincin yang dibelinya dari Thailand. Jonghun memasangkan sebuah cincin itu di jari manis di tangan kanan Hongki. "Dengan ini kau milikku SELAMANYA." Seru Jonghun sambil menunjukan tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin mirip yang diapakai Hongki melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Hadiah ulang tahunku yang terindah yaitu bisa memilikimu selamanya." Seru Jonghun lembut, dan sekali lagi ia membawa Hongki ke dalam dekapannya.

Hongki tersenyum malu dalam dekapan Jonghun. "Selamat ulang tahun Choi Jonghun."

END

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Apakah endingnya mengecewakan? Kuharap tidak *teparrrrrrrr* ngerjainnya ngebut hanya dalam waktu dua jam.<p> 


End file.
